A viewing range of a normal camera is limited, i.e., one shot image may only cover a scene within a fixed range.
In order that the captured image may cover a scene within a larger range, a camera application in the electronic device may be configured with a panoramic photography mode, i.e., in which a scene of a larger angle (e.g. 360°) may be captured in one image. Particularly, a user may select the panoramic photography mode after the photography application is started; keep pressing a shutter key and move the electronic device for photographing, when the panoramic photography mode is selected and the photographing is determined to be started; and release the shutter key after the photographing is finished. Thus, a panoramic image may be obtained.
During the panoramic photographing procedure as described above, the inventor found at least problems as follows.
When the electronic device is used for photographing, the panoramic photographing procedure may be entered only if the panoramic photography mode is selected, which adds a usage step for the user and reduces the user experience.